


Trigger Happy

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Electricity, Gen, Tasers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/458769">Trigger Happy Electricity,</a> done as a mock credit sequence.</p><p>Song: "Come One, Come All" by Syd Dale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger Happy

[Trigger Happy](http://vimeo.com/45712712) from [merryghoul](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
